In the Future
by Dandielion
Summary: Blaze passed away and Silver is depressed. When Silver fights Iblis and gets caught, someone saves him. Someone familiar.
1. Chapter 1

In the Future

In the Future

In Silver's time Silver was walking around in his busted up home. Silver sighed then sat down on a raggedy old bed.

"Why did Blaze have to die?" Silver asked himself sadly. Silver sighed again then suddenly someone opened a door to the room. A little brown hedgehog walked in there.

"Silver Iblis has appeared again on Avenue Street," The brown hedgehog said. Silver looked at him.

"Alight Cody," Silver said, as he got up and walked towards the door. Cody grabbed Silver's wrist.

"Silver I want to help you fight Iblis," Cody said. Silver kneeled down on one knee and looked at Cody.

"Cody listen you can't come you're only seven years old," Silver said, as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"But Silver I don't want you to die like Blaze did," Cody said sadly and looked at the ground. Silver put his head down then started to think about how Blaze died.

Flashback

Silver and Blaze was fighting Iblis one day. Blaze looked at Silver.

"Silver you go to the left Ill go to the right!" Blaze shouted then ran to the right of Iblis. Silver nodded then ran to the left of Iblis. Iblis didn't know which one to hit so he decided to hit Blaze. Iblis threw a punch to Blaze.

"Blaze look out!" Silver shouted. Blaze turned to look at Silver with a confused look on her face.

"What?" Blaze asked. Suddenly Blaze got hit and fell into the lava.

"BLAZE NO!!" Silver yelled with tears in his eyes.

Flashback over

Silver got up then started to walk away.

"Silver please come back safely," Cody said, as he smiled.

"I will Cody," Silver said, as he continued to walk. After an hour Silver made it to Avenue Street. Silver saw Iblis. "Iblis you will pay for what you've done to Blaze!" Silver shouted then ran up to Iblis. Iblis roared. Silver used his telekinesis powers to throw objects at Iblis. Iblis fell into the lava. Silver looked at the lava.

"Hey, I never beat Iblis that fast before," Silver said, as he stared at the lava.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

In the Future chapter two

In the Future chapter two

Silver and Blaze made it to their house and walked in. They saw Cody sitting down on a chair. Cody looked at Blaze and his eyes widened.

"Blaze is that you?!" Cody yelled and ran up to her.

"Yes it's me Cody," Blaze said, as she hugged him. Cody returned the hug and smiled.

"Blaze I thought you were dead," Cody said happily and squeezed her tightly.

"I was dead," Blaze said, as she released him. Cody looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Cody asked. Blaze sighed then explained everything.

"Now that you overstand Cody I need you to get the others so we can think of a plan so Blaze won't get sent back to the after life," Silver said. Cody nodded.

"Right see you in a sec," Cody said, as he ran off. Silver and Blaze smiled.

"I like that kid," Blaze said, as she sat down on the raggedy bed. Silver smiled at her.

"I like that kid too," Silver said. Blaze sighed sadly.

"What's wrong Blaze?" Silver asked.

"Well it's just that if you guys get hurt or die it will be my fault," Blaze said sadly. Silver sat next to her.

"Blaze if we do get hurt or die then we won't blame you because we volunteered to help you," Silver said. Blaze smiled.

"Thank you Silver you're a good friend," Blaze said happily and hugged him. Silver returned the hug then let go.

"What does your master look like?" Silver asked. Blaze put her head down.

"He's a kangaroo and he wears a black cape, a black hat, some black leather pants, some black shoes, and a black t-shirt," Blaze said. Silver nodded.

"Is he that strong?" Silver asked. Blaze nodded.

"He's very strong. I saw what he could do," Blaze said then suddenly the door opened to the room. Cody, an orange bat, a black and purple hedgehog, a little pink cat, and a light green hedgehog walked into the room. The black and purple hedgehog's name was Scout, the orange bat's name was Range, the little pink cat's name was Mali, and the light green hedgehog's name was Olivia.

"They're here Silver," Cody said then sat down on Blaze's lap.

"Okay, guys Blaze was dead right?" Silver said to them. Everyone nodded. "Okay, Blaze came back from the after life because she met someone that will bring her back to life. And now she has to serve him as her master," Silver said. Scout leaned against a wall and sighed.

"So what does that mean exactly?" He said, as he sighed again. Olivia hit him on the back of his head.

"You know exactly what it means dumbo," Olivia said angrily.

"No really I don't know what it means," He said, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I know what it means," Mali said sweetly. Silver looked at her. "It means that we have to help Blaze defeat her master," Mali said.

"Exactly Mali now we need to think of a plan," Silver said.

"Maybe we could find her master and destroy him," Range said.

"No Blaze said he's too strong," Silver said, as he sighed.

"We can collect all of the chaos emeralds and the sol emeralds," Cody suggested. Everyone nodded.

"That's a good plan and after that I can turn into Burning Blaze," Blaze said.

"And I can turn into Super Silver," Silver said happily. Everyone nodded again then Olivia took a glowing red star from her pocket and showed it to everyone.

"What's that?" Scout asked.

"It's a star emerald it has a strong energy inside it and there's seven of them," Olivia said.

"Then we'll find the rest of those too," Silver said. Blaze got up and smiled.

"We'll split up and look for all of the emeralds okay everybody!" Blaze exclaimed joyfully. Everyone nodded once more.

"Okay, Blaze you're coming with me, Cody and Mali you're going with Range, and Scout you're going with Olivia," Silver said with a smile on his face. Olivia sighed angrily. "What's wrong Olivia?" Silver asked.

"Why do I get to go with the dumbo?" Olivia asked.

"He's not a dumbo you guys make a great team," Silver said happily. Olivia rolled her eyes and nodded. Scout smiled at Olivia, Olivia just growled. "Okay, everybody when we have all of the emeralds we come back here," Blaze said. Everyone nodded then they all ran in different directions.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**


	3. Chapter 3

In the Future chapter three

**In the Future chapter three**

Silver and Blaze were walking in a yellow jungle where everything was just yellow. There were yellow trees, yellow bushes, yellow animals, yellow grass, and even yellow rocks.

"Everything's yellow," Silver said.

"Yeah, I hate yellow and what if there was a yellow chaos emerald in this place?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know looks like we're going to have to do some good looking," Silver said. Blaze nodded. Blaze then looked at Silver.

"Silver I just wanted to thank you again for helping me," Blaze said then hugged him. Silver returned the hug and smiled.

"You're welcome Blaze. I'll always help you when you need it," Silver said then let go. Blaze nodded then they continued to walk on. "So uh Blaze how was it like in the after life?" Silver asked.

"Well it was like earth it looked exactly like earth and I was a soul," Blaze said, as she smiled.

"Then your master came right?" Silver asked. Blaze nodded slowly. "Hey we can stop talking about it and talk about how we're going to find those emeralds," Silver said happily. Blaze put on a bright smile.

"Yeah," Blaze replied. Silver nodded.

"Everything's yellow so there might be a yellow chaos emerald, a yellow sol emerald, or a yellow star emerald," Silver said then looked behind a tree. Suddenly a yellow hedgehog jumped off of a tree and smiled at them.

"Who are you?" Blaze asked.

"I'm Yellow the hedgehog and I want to play a game with you guys," He said. Blaze and Silver looked at each other confused.

"What kind of game?" Silver asked.

"It's a game of Freeze Take," Yellow replied.

"What's Freeze Take and what are the rules?" Blaze asked looking curious.

"Freeze take is a fun game and all you have to do is find five yellow flags before I do. The rules are simple if you don't get all the flags before I do you don't get to have a prize. But if you get the flags before I do then you get the prize," Yellow explained.

"What is the prize?" Silver asked.

"Well a yellow sol emerald, a yellow chaos emerald, and a yellow star emerald," Yellow said joyfully. Blaze and Silver smiled.

"Alright we'll play," Blaze said.

"Great! Let's get started!" Yellow exclaimed then ran away.

"I guess that means we start now," Silver said. Blaze nodded.

"Okay, I'll go this way and you go this way," Blaze said, as she pointed behind Silver. Silver nodded then ran that way. Blaze ran another way and started looking for the flags. Blaze spotted one and picked it up. "That was easy just four more to go," Blaze said happily then ran off. Silver had one yellow flag in his hand and he was running looking for the next flag.

"Where could that flag be?" Silver asked himself and looked all around the ground. Suddenly he spotted a yellow flag on the ground and picked it up. "Great now I have another one," Silver said happily. Yellow was looking for the flags and he was very angry that he couldn't find any. Suddenly Blaze and Silver jumped in front of him with five flags.

"Oh, you guys are back, so soon," Yellow said annoyed. Blaze and Silver nodded and handed him the flags. Yellow took them and gave them the emeralds. Blaze and Silver looked at them with smiles on their faces.

"Thank you Yellow," Blaze said happily.

"Yeah, whatever," Yellow said.

"Hey Yellow come with us on our adventure," Silver said. Yellow looked at them and smiled.

"Okay!" Yellow exclaimed joyfully. Blaze and Silver smiled then they walked on to look for the next emeralds.

END OF CHAPTER THREE

**I hoped you liked it readers. Thanks for the reviews chaogirl101! Readers please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

In the Future Chapter Four

**In the Future Chapter Four**

Cody, Mali, and Range were walking in an abandoned city called Northstopolis. Mali looked around and sighed. "This place used to be beautiful," Mali said sadly.

"It's okay Mali," Cody said, as he patted her on her shoulder. Range looked at an emerald radar watch on his wrist.

"The emeralds should be around here somewhere," Range said then looked around at the wrecked up buildings.

"So little survivors," Mali said sadly and stopped walking.

"Yeah, and we lost our parents when Iblis came," Cody said, as he also stopped walking. Range looked at them.

"Hey, guys look, we need to keep moving or we'll lose Blaze to that guy she calls master," Range said, as he frowned. Mali and Cody looked at him then nodded and continued to walk.

"What if those fire monsters come?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, and we'll melt away," Mali said.

"Then I'll protect you guys okay, and we won't melt away," Range said angrily. Mali and Cody nodded once more. Suddenly those fire monsters came out of nowhere, those fire monsters you see in Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 on Crisis City stage. They jumped in front of Mali and Cody.

"Range!" Mali shouted and closed her eyes. The monster was about to grab Mali then Cody pushed her out the way and he was the one who to get grabbed. The monster started to squeeze him.

"AHHHHHHH!!" Cody yelled and tried to get away. Mali was on the ground from the push and looked up at Cody. Range hit the fire monster that had Cody and it let go.

"Chaos spear!" Range shouted and threw a chaos spear at it. The monster vanished when it go hit so then meant it was dead. Cody was on the ground holding his arm. Mali rushed over to him and hugged him. Cody blushed then looked at her.

"Thank you for saving me," Mali said.

"You're welcome," Cody said still blushing. Cody and Mali are the same age. They watched Range defeat the rest of those monsters. After Range was done he walked over to them. Mali realized that she was hugging him too long then blushed and let go.

"Are you guys okay?" Range asked. They both nodded then got off the ground. They started walking again.

"We have to watch out for those things," Cody said still holding his arm.

"Yeah," Mali said, as she looked at Cody's arm. "Cody you're hurt," Mali said, as she grabbed his hurt arm.

"Oh, it's nothing, really," Cody said, as he sighed. Range stopped walking and looked at the two.

"Are you guys coming or not, because we're almost there to the emeralds," Range said sounding annoyed. Mali and Cody nodded then continued to walk. "Why did Silver put me with these kids?" Range thought and sighed. Suddenly they stopped in front of a dark building.

"Why are we stopping?" Cody asked.

"The emeralds are in there," Range said.

"Range, but remember Silver told us not to go into dark places?" Mali said sadly. Range looked at her with a frown on his face.

"I know what Silver said, I'm going there anyway, rather you like it or not," Range said, as he took a step into the building. Cody grabbed his wrist.

"Range don't go in there, we need to find a better way to go in," Cody said sadly. Range snatched his wrist away and growled.

"There is no better way kid," Range said angrily.

"Of course there is, we could use some fire," Cody said. Range shook his head.

"And how exactly are you going to get fire in here?" Range said, as he crossed his arms. Cody looked down at the ground for a very long time. "That's what I thought, now you two stay out here while I'll get the emeralds," Range said, as he started to walk. Mali hugged him around his waist.

"Please don't Range, let us come in with you," Mali said sadly. Range pushed her off of him and growled. Mali fell on the ground.

"Don't touch me kid," Range said then walked into the building. Cody looked at Mali and helped her off the ground.

"Range is going to get himself killed," Cody said. Mali nodded sadly.

"I'm going in there with him," Mali said then started to walk. Cody grabbed her hand.

"No I don't want you to get hurt," Cody said. Mali looked at his hand holding hers and blushed. Cody also blushed when he realized what he said. Mali nodded then Cody let go of her hand. In the building Range was walking around in the darkness.

"I'm almost there to those emeralds," Range said, as he looked at his watch. Suddenly he heard a faint cry from a room. "Is someone in there?" Range asked then walked into the room. He spotted a little three year old baby on the ground. She was light blue and she had yellow at the tip of her tail. She just had a white diaper on and she had a red chaos emerald in her hand. Range walked over to her and kneeled down beside her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Aw you here to save me?" She asked with a cute voice. Range didn't say anything and tried to take the emerald away from the little baby. She held onto it tightly.

"Let go kid, just give it to me," Range said, as he tried to pull it away.

"No it's mine," She said, as she held onto it even tighter. Suddenly three black things appeared and growled. Range stood up and pushed the baby behind him.

"You stay behind me, you hear," Range said, as he growled at the two black things.

"Kay," She replied sweetly.

"Chaos spear!" Range shouted and threw a chaos spear at one of them. Nothing happened and the thing wrapped some of his big hands around Range's body. It started squeezing him tight. The baby started to cry.

"Pwease don't die," She said through tears.

"Just…get out of here…kid," Range said managed to say through the squeezing. The baby shook her head.

"No, I won't let you die," She said then suddenly the emerald in her hand started to glow. Then a bright light swept across the room then vanished. The monster was no longer holding on to Range and the baby was now holding three red emeralds. Range walked over to her slowly.

"I need the emeralds now kid," Range said. The baby girl looked at the emeralds then handed them to him. Range took it then started to walk away.

"Wait, don't leave me here I'm scared," She said, as she started to cry. Range looked back at her then sighed.

"Come on kid," Range said. She smiled then grabbed his hand. Range snatched his hand away. The baby then looked down at the ground. Range sighed again then they started to walk. After a minute they walked out of the building. Cody and Mali looked at them.

"Range you're okay!" Cody and Mali shouted at the same time and hugged him. Range growled and pushed them off.

"Get off me, I'm just sore okay," Range said, as he started to walk. Cody and Mali nodded then looked at the baby.

"Who's this little cutie?" Mali asked.

"She's just a baby I found when I was in there," Range said.

"Did you find the emeralds in there?" Cody asked, as they all started to walk.

"Yes," Range replied.

"That's good," Cody said.

"Hey, guys we need a name for this cutie," Mali said, as she pointed to the baby girl.

"I want him to name me," The baby said, as she pointed at Range. Range sighed angrily.

"Come on Range it won't hurt just to name a baby," Cody said. Range stopped walking and looked at the baby girl. She smiled brightly at him.

"Fine, how about Riley," Range asked the baby girl. She nodded happily. Range nodded then they continued to walk to look for the rest of the emeralds.

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

**Thank you for reading readers! Please review and tell me if I need any corrections! Thank you and bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

In the Future Chapter Five

**In the Future Chapter Five**

Olivia and Scout were walking around in an abandoned base. "This base used to be Eggman's, that's what the legend says," Olivia said. Scout looked around.

"Really, I thought Eggman was a myth," Scout said.

"How can you think that you dumbo, the legend said that a blue hedgehog named Sonic, used to stop him from taking over the world all the time," Olivia said angrily.

"But I've never heard of him," Scout said. Olivia growled.

"So you're telling me that you've never heard of him?" Olivia asked. Scout shook his head. Olivia sighed. "Come on, we have to look for those emeralds," Olivia said then continued to walk on.

"Alright," Scout said, as he followed her.

"Scout, why are you such a dumbo?" Olivia asked, as they walked into a room.

"I am not a dumbo," Scout said angrily. Suddenly a white hedgehog jumped in front of them. He was just all white and he had red eyes. He wore some white gloves and some white shoes. He also had a star emerald in his hand.

"Hey, could we have that emerald of yours?" Olivia asked. The white hedgehog looked at the emerald then shook his head. Olivia put her hands on her hips and frowned. "Look, we need that emerald to save a friend, so please let us have it," Olivia said.

"I can't do that," The white hedgehog said.

"Why not?" Olivia asked angrily.

"Because I just can't okay," He replied.

"Okay, you're really getting on my nerves, right now buddy," Olivia growled. The white hedgehog shook his head.

"I don't care, if you need to save a friend," He said. Scout looked at him.

"Hey, just give us the emerald," Scout said.

"You shut up no one wasn't even talking to you," The white hedgehog said angrily. Scout crossed his arms. Olivia looked into the white hedgehog's red eyes.

"Come on you stupid hedgehog, let us have it!" Olivia shouted with rage.

"Shut up you are both so worthless," The white hedgehog said. Olivia jumped on him and they wrestled around the ground. Scout watched like it was a movie or something.

"This is a good show," Scout said, as he smiled. Olivia straddled the white hedgehog's legs and started punching him in the face. The white hedgehog threw the emerald to the side and started to block her punches. The white hedgehog then rolled so that he was in her guard. After that he started punching her in the face. She started blocking his punches. The white hedgehog then punched her nose. Olivia growled.

"You stupid white hedgehog!" Olivia yelled then rolled over so that the white hedgehog was under her again. She then started punching him again. The white hedgehog blocked all of her punches then punched her jaw. Olivia stopped punching him and grabbed her jaw in pain. "Ow!" Olivia exclaimed. The white hedgehog smiled then rolled over so that she was under him again. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the ground. After that he got on top of her stomach area. Olivia tried to get away but failed.

"You made a big mistake," The white hedgehog said still smiling. Olivia growled.

"Scout! You dumbo, help me!" Olivia shouted. Scout was laughed then walked over to them.

"Um excuse me, could you get off my friend?" Scout asked. The white hedgehog looked at him then got off of her. Olivia got up then tried to jump on him again but Scout held her back. Olivia pushed Scout away.

"Don't touch me!" Olivia yelled.

"Olivia I'm sorry okay," Scout said.

"No! I hate you Scout, you never help!" Olivia exclaimed angrily. "You're just a dumbo!" Olivia yelled then ran out the room. Scout looked at the ground sadly. The white hedgehog looked at him.

"You really want this emerald that bad huh?" The white hedgehog asked, as he picked up the emerald. Scout looked at him and sighed.

"Yes," Scout replied. The white hedgehog tossed the emerald to him. Scout caught it.

"There you go," The white hedgehog said.

"Thanks," Scout said, as he smiled.

"Whatever," The white hedgehog said, as he sighed.

"I'm Scout, what's your name?" Scout asked.

"I'm Blizzard the hedgehog," He replied. Suddenly they heard a scream. Scout and Blizzard both ran out the room.

"That was Olivia's scream!" Scout exclaimed then ran down a hallway. Blizzard followed him. They ran into a big computer room and saw a big robot holding Olivia.

"Scout, help!" Olivia screamed.

"Chaos spear!" Scout shouted and threw a chaos spear at the robot's arm. The robot's arm broke in half and Olivia fell to the floor and scrapped her arm on something sharp.

"Ow!" Olivia yelled and held her arm. Blizzard floated up in the air.

"Blizzard spear!" Blizzard shouted and threw a sharp ice stick at the robot's head. The robot's head came off and then the whole robot fell to the floor. Scout ran over to Olivia and kneeled down beside her. Some blood was coming out of her arm. Scout ripped a piece of his shirt off and wrapped it around her arm. After that he helped her off the ground.

"Thanks," Olivia said, as she sighed. Suddenly a chaos emerald and a sol emerald appeared on the ground. Scout picked it up.

"Now we have three emeralds!" Scout exclaimed. Olivia nodded.

"Let's go, we still have more emeralds to find," Olivia said then started to walk off. Scout followed her.

"Wait," Blizzard called out to them. Scout and Olivia looked at him.

"What do you want dummy?" Olivia asked, as she crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry for what I've done," Blizzard said.

"It's okay," Scout said. Olivia hit him on the back of his head.

"No! It's not okay!" Olivia yelled.

"Stop acting like that Olivia," Scout said, as he frowned. "You can help us find the emeralds," Scout said. Blizzard smiled.

"Okay," Blizzard said.

"No! He is not coming with us!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Come on Olivia, we could use the extra help," Scout said, as he smiled. Olivia thought for a minute then sighed.

"Fine but don't you talk to me, don't touch me, and don't even look at me you white hedgehog," Olivia said, as she growled at Blizzard. Blizzard nodded. After that they walked on to look for the rest of the emeralds.

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

**Did you readers enjoy this chapter? Review to let me know. The next chapter is about Silver, Blaze, and Yellow. **


	6. Chapter 6

**In the Future Chapter Six**

**In the Future Chapter Six**

Silver, Blaze, and Yellow were walking into a big ugly castle. "What is this place?" Blaze asked.

"I'm not sure," Silver replied, as they walked in.

"I've heard of this place," Yellow said.

"What's this place called?" Blaze asked.

"It's called the Kingdom Unique," Yellow said, as they walked down a dark hallway. Suddenly an orange fox jumped in front of them. She had two tails, her eyes were yellow, and she had pink hair. She wore a long purple dress, some purple boots, and a big purple bow in her hair.

"Hello," She said.

"Uh, hi," Blaze said.

"I didn't hear you guys knock on my front door, so that means you guys just walked in," She said, as she put her hands on her hips.

"We're very sorry, we're just looking for some emeralds," Silver said. Yellow was just staring at her.

"Wow, she's so beautiful," Yellow thought.

"There is an emerald in here, but I never found it," She said.

"Oh," Silver said.

"There's secret entrances in this kingdom, but I never found them either," She said.

"Then let's start looking," Blaze said.

"Alright, by the way my names Fahrenheit, but you can call me F," She said, as she smiled. Everyone nodded then started to walk.

"I'm Blaze," Blaze said, as she smiled.

"I'm Silver," Silver said happily.

"And I'm Yellow," Yellow said, as he sighed happily.

"Cool names," F said, as they walked into a room.

"Thanks," Blaze said. Suddenly a dark blue fox walked up to them.

"Hi I'm Typhoon! Me and Fahrenheit never get any visitors that much!" The dark blue fox exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, I'm Blaze," Blaze said.

"I'm Silver," Silver said.

"And I'm Yellow," Yellow said.

"Great names!" Typhoon exclaimed again.

"Thank you," Yellow said.

"Guys Typhoon is my little brother," F said. Everyone nodded.

"So what brings you here?" Typhoon asked, as he smiled brightly at them.

"We're here for some emeralds," Silver said.

"Ah those marvelous gems I see," Typhoon said, as he sat down on a light blue sofa. F sat down beside him.

"Yes, we need them to save Blaze from her master," Silver said.

"There is only one emerald in this kingdom but, I never found it," Typhoon said, as he sighed.

"Well let's go look for those secret entrances," Blaze said.

"Yeah, the emerald might be there," Yellow said.

"Alright then let's split up and look for it then, shall we!" Typhoon exclaimed happily. Everyone nodded.

"I'll go with F!" Yellow shouted happily. F looked at him and smiled.

"Fine by me," F said.

"I'll go with Blaze and Silver!" Typhoon shouted with joy. Blaze and Silver nodded then Blaze, Silver, and Typhoon ran off.

"Let's go," F said, as she ran off. Yellow followed her. Yellow and F made it to a big dining room.

"Wow, you and Typhoon have a big dining room," Yellow said, as he smiled at her. F looked at him and smiled back at him.

"Yeah, we have big of everything," F said happily.

"So where could those secret entrances be?" Yellow asked.

"I'm not sure," F said, as she leaned against a wall. Suddenly she fell threw it. Yellow's eyes widened.

"F!" Yellow shouted and ran to the wall. He touched the wall then fell in. In another hallway Blaze, Silver, and Typhoon were walking.

"This place is so big," Blaze said, as she looked around. Silver grabbed her hand. Blaze blushed.

"Those secret entrances have to be here somewhere," Typhoon said, as he looked around. Blaze looked at a painting then put her hand on it. Suddenly she fell into the painting pulling Silver in with her. Typhoon's jaw dropped open.

"What the," Typhoon said then put his hand on the painting. Suddenly he fell in.

**Back with Yellow and F**

Yellow and F were in a dark cave. F looked around and sighed. "Where are we?" F asked. Yellow looked around.

"I'm not sure," Yellow said, as he started to walk. F grabbed his hand and started to walk with him. Yellow blushed a little and smiled. They walked and walked until they made it to a big red door. Yellow and F stared at it.

"I wonder what's on the other side of it," F said nervously.

"There's only one way to find out," Yellow said then pushed the door open. They walked in and saw Blaze, Silver, and Typhoon tied up against a wall and light was only shining on them from a little light bulb on the ceiling.

"Mmmmm!" Blaze, Silver, and Typhoon tried to talk but there was tape on their mouths.

"Guys what happened?" Yellow said, as he started to run towards them. F stayed behind. Silver managed to get the tape off of his mouth.

"It's a trap!" Silver shouted. Yellow stopped running and heard growling. He turned around and saw a big ugly werewolf standing there drooling and F was right in front of it looking shocked.

"F!" Yellow shouted and started to run towards her. The werewolf laughed and held up its hand to strike. F closed her eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks. "Fahrenheit no!" Yellow yelled and started to pick up the speed. The werewolf swung at F. F opened her eyes and she was in Yellow's arms. She looked up at him.

"How did you save me so fast?" F asked. Yellow looked at her.

"I think I'm fast," Yellow said then sat her down. "I'm going to finish this monster," Yellow said then ran in front of the werewolf. Yellow was there in a second. He was as fast as Sonic.

"How are you that fast?" The werewolf asked with an evil voice. Yellow crossed his arms.

"I really don't know monster, but I'm going to finish you off," Yellow said, as he got into a fighting stance. The werewolf growled then swung at Yellow's head. Yellow ducked really fast then threw a hook to the werewolf's body. The werewolf howled in pain. Yellow then started to run around the werewolf really fast in a circle to make it dizzy. The werewolf got dizzy then Yellow stopped.

"What is going on?" The werewolf said, as it grabbed its head. Yellow jumped up in the air.

"Yellow spear!" Yellow shouted then threw a bright yellow spear at the werewolf. The spear went right through its stomach then it disappeared. Suddenly a chaos emerald appeared on the ground. Yellow picked it up then took the ropes off of Blaze, Silver, and Typhoon. "Are you guys okay?" Yellow asked.

"Yes, thank you Yellow," Blaze said.

"You can run as fast as Sonic," Silver said.

"You were really fast!" Typhoon exclaimed happily. F walked up to Yellow and hugged him. Yellow blushed.

"Thank you so much for saving me," F said happily.

"You're welcome," Yellow said, as he returned the hug.

"Now we have another emerald," Blaze said. Everyone nodded.

"Let's go now," Silver said.

"Wait me and my brother want to come with you guys," F said, as she smiled.

"Okay, then come on," Blaze said. They walked out of the kingdom and started to look for the rest of the emeralds.

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**

**Thanks for reading! Review please! The next chapter will come soon! Tell me if I need any corrections on my Grammar and stuff like that! Thank you bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**In the Future chapter seven**

**In the Future chapter seven**

Range, Cody, Mali, and Riley were sitting down by a lake. "I didn't know lakes were still here," Cody said.

"Yeah, I thought Iblis took over the whole world," Mali said.

"I didn't even know mobians abandoned their babies," Range said, as he laid down. Riley laid down next to him and put his arm over her. Range moved his arm away and growled. "Don't do that kid," Range said angrily. Tears rolled down Riley's cheeks. Range sighed and put his arm back over her. Riley stopped crying and giggled. After a couple of seconds she fell asleep. Mali looked at them.

"Wow, how cute," Mali said, as she smiled. Range rolled his eyes. Cody sat down and sighed. Mali sat down next to him. "Cody I just wanted to thank you again for saving me," Mali said then grabbed his hand. Cody blushed.

"Um, you're welcome Mali," Cody said, as he looked at her. Suddenly two black hedgehogs, with green stripes, and blue chest fur walked up to them. They both wore yellow and blue gloves and green and blue shoes.

"Hi I'm Z-Factor and this is my twin brother Y-Factor," One of them said. Cody and Mali looked at them.

"Um, hi I'm Cody," Cody replied.

"And I'm Mali," Mali said, as she smiled at the two.

"Cool names," Y-Factor said, as he smiled.

"Thanks, you guys have cool names too," Cody said. Y-Factor nodded then looked at Range and Riley.

"Who are they?" Y-Factor asked, as he pointed towards Range and Riley. Range was now asleep.

"Oh, they're me and Mali's friends," Cody said.

"What are their names?" Z-Factor asked.

"The big one is Range and the baby is Riley," Cody replied.

"So I see," Z-Factor said, as he sighed. Cody and Mali looked around for Y-Factor and didn't see him.

"Hey, where's your brother?" Mali asked. Z-Factor looked around.

"Oh no, he's gone again!" Z-Factor said.

"We'll help you find him," Cody said, as he got up.

"Oh thank you," Z-Factor said with tears in his eyes. Cody told Range that they were going to help Z-Factor find his brother. They walked into some woods and looked around.

"Your brother could've gone inside the woods," Cody said, as they walked. Suddenly they spotted Y-Factor on the ground not moving. Mali ran up to him and saw blood on his cheek.

"Oh no I think he's….dead," Mali said sadly. Cody kneeled down beside her and looked at Y-Factor. Cody gasped.

"I'm sorry Z-Factor I think he is….dead," Cody said, as his ears drooped. Z-Factor started laughing. Suddenly Y-Factor started laughing too. Cody and Mali got up confused.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Z-Factor shouted through laughs. Cody and Mali looked at Y-Factor. He was laughing really hard and rolling around on the ground.

"That was so funny! You guys should've seen the looks on your faces!" Y-Factor said through laughs. Mali and Cody crossed their arms.

"So it was all a joke?" Cody said, as he growled.

"YUP!!" Z-Factor said still laughing.

"That wasn't funny at all, we thought you were really hurt," Mali said sadly.

"Next time feel for a pulse!" Y-Factor said, as he got up off the ground. Cody grabbed Mali's hand.

"Come on Mali, let's get out of here," Cody said then walked off pulling Mali with him. Z-Factor and Y-Factor stopped laughing.

"You know, they're right that wasn't nice at all," Z-Factor said.

"Well they should stop being babies," Y-Factor said, as he grinned.

"They were just kids, we shouldn't have done that Y-Factor," Z-Factor said, as he sighed.

"Who cares if they're kids," Y-Factor said then took a chaos emerald out from his imaginary pocket. Z-Factor looked at it then sighed again.

"I'm going to apologize to those kids," Z-Factor said then started to walk. Suddenly a light red hedgehog jumped off a tree and landed in front of Z-Factor. She wore some jeans, a white tank top, and some black boots.

"Hello Z-Factor," She said, as she smiled.

"What do you want Calcium?" Z-Factor asked.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see how you were doing," Calcium said, as she smiled.

"I'm doing just fine, now will you excuse me," Z-Factor said then walked around her and left. Calcium giggled then walked up to Y-Factor.

"Hi Y-Factor," Calcium said happily.

"Oh, hi Calcium," Y-Factor said then hugged her. Calcium returned the hug then let go.

**With Z-Factor**

Z-Factor was walking back towards the lake to apologize to Cody and Mali. "Those kids might not ever forgive me," Z-Factor said sadly and walked. Suddenly he saw a sol emerald on the ground. He stopped walking and picked it up. "Maybe I can give this to them," Z-Factor said, as he grinned. He then continued to walk towards the lake. After a couple of minutes he made it to the lake. He saw Cody and Mali sitting down by the lake talking to each other and saw Range and Riley still asleep. He walked over to Cody and Mali. Cody looked at him.

"What do you want?" Cody asked, as he crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry for tricking you like that, it wasn't right," Z-Factor said, as he handed him the sol emerald. Cody took it and smiled.

"Apology excepted," Cody said happily.

"Now we have four emeralds!" Mali exclaimed joyfully.

"So you guys were looking for emeralds?" Z-Factor asked.

"Yup!" Cody shouted happily.

"We're going to save a friend," Mali said.

"Can I help you guys look for emeralds?" Z-Factor asked. Cody and Mali nodded. Suddenly they heard a scream come from the woods.

"Is this another one of your jokes Z-Factor?" Cody asked, as he growled.

"No it must be my brother," Z-Factor said. Range woke up and looked towards the woods.

"What was that noise?" Range asked.

"We don't know," Cody replied. Range got up and held Riley close to him. She was still asleep.

"We have to see if my brother is okay!" Z-Factor exclaimed and ran into the woods. Cody, Mali, and Range followed him. They ran into the center of the woods and saw Y-Factor and Calcium on the ground unconscious and a big red dragon about to finish them off. Z-Factor ran in front of the dragon. "You stop right there!" Z-Factor yelled with rage. The dragon roared. Range gave Riley to Range and ran up to the dragon.

"Come on you monster!" Range shouted. The dragon roared again. Range jumped up in the air. "Chaos strike!" Range yelled and threw a powerful punch at the dragon's face. The dragon blocked it then whacked Range to the ground with its tail. Range fell to the ground then got up. When he did get up the dragon just whacked him to the ground again with its tail. Cody gasped. Riley woke up and saw Range on the ground. She jumped out of Mali's arms and ran up to Range. "Kid get out of here now!" Range shouted.

"No your hurt, and I'm not leaving you," Riley said, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I said get out of here before you get hurt!" Range yelled. Suddenly the dragon brought his tail down to hit Range again but this time Riley was there with him. "Riley!" Range shouted. The tail hit both of them. Mali gasped with tears in her eyes, Cody looked away, and Z-Factor sighed sadly. The dragon removed his tail then flew away. Cody, Mali, and Z-Factor ran over to them. Range was breathing slowly and Riley wasn't breathing at all. Mali started crying and Cody had tears in his eyes. Range sat up and looked at Riley.

"She's…..she's dead," Z-Factor said sadly. Range had tears in his eyes.

"She can't be dead!" Range shouted through tears and hugged Riley. Y-Factor and Calcium woke up and looked at the sight. They sighed in sadness. "Riley, why you not me?" Range sobbed. After an hour Z-Factor buried Riley. Range sighed through tears. "I'm sorry Riley, I didn't mean to…push y…you around…a…and stuff like that," Range said still sobbing. "Now I just realized that…you were like a daughter to me," Range said then placed a flower where Z-Factor had buried her. Everyone started to walk away.

"I'm sorry Range," Z-Factor said sadly. Range frowned still sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Riley," Range whispered.

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN

**I'm sorry I had to make Riley die but she'll be back on the last chapter don't worry. Please review and please, please tell me if I need any corrections on my Grammar! Thank you. **


	8. Chapter 8

In the Future chapter eight

**In the Future chapter eight**

Olivia, Scout, and Blizzard walked into a city called Futurestopolis. Lights were on all over the city. Scout read a sign that said welcome to Futurestopolis. "Hey, I think we're in a city called Futurestopolis," Scout said. Lots of mobians were walking around.

"I thought Iblis took over everything," Olivia said, as she looked around. Blizzard looked at her.

"I guess you thought wrong," Blizzard said, as he smiled. Olivia growled at him and frowned. Scout spotted a food store and his stomach growled. Scout held his stomach and sighed.

"Uh guys, I'm kind of hungry," Scout said. Olivia and Blizzard looked at him.

"Fine, I'm kind of hungry too," Olivia said then started walking towards the store. Scout and Blizzard followed her. Olivia walked in and looked around. There were mobians just walking around and shopping. Olivia sighed. "I have no cash," Olivia said. Scout shook his head.

"I have none either," Scout said. Blizzard handed Olivia a few dollars and sighed.

"Here, it's all I've got," Blizzard said. Olivia frowned at him then started to walk around the store. Scout and Blizzard took different ways. Olivia had fifty bucks. Olivia got some BBQ chips, some cookies, and some drinks.

"This should make that dumbo Scout full," Olivia said, as she rolled her eyes. In a different aisle Blizzard was getting some fruit.

"Why does Olivia act like that?" Blizzard asked himself. Blizzard shook his head. "Silly girl," Blizzard thought. In another aisle Scout was getting candy.

"Chocolate!" Scout shouted and grabbed a lot of chocolate and some other candies. Scout got everything he needed then started to run towards the aisle Olivia was in. He saw Olivia and started to run towards her. "Olivia, look what I got!" Scout yelled happily and kept running towards her. Olivia looked at him then gasped.

"Scout, stop running!" Olivia shouted. Scout ignored her and kept running. Suddenly he crashed into her. All the stuff they had, had fallen and Olivia fell on her back and Scout fell on top of her and their lips touched. Olivia and Scout both had their eyes closed. Then they realized that their lips were touching. Olivia pushed Scout off her and blushed. Scout also blushed. Olivia got off of the ground sill blushing. Scout got off the ground also still blushing.

"I…uh…I'm sorry," Scout said. Olivia didn't say anything and started picking up the stuff they dropped.

"Just watch where you're going, alright dumbo," Olivia said. Scout nodded then started to help her pick up the stuff. Blizzard walked up to them smiling.

"I saw the whole thing," Blizzard said still smiling. Olivia and Scout blushed even more. Blizzard chuckled and shook his head.

"Okay, let's go pay for this stuff," Olivia said then started to walk towards the counter. Scout and Blizzard followed. Suddenly a light orange female hedgehog with red stripes came into the store with a gun. She had sapphire eyes and she had her hair into a pony tail. She wore some black pants, a brown belt around her waist, a black tank top, some black boots, some black leather gloves, and some black goggles that was around her forehead area.

"Everybody down!" She shouted. Everyone got down on the ground except Olivia, Scout, and Blizzard. The hedgehog walked over to them. "I said down," She said angrily. Suddenly a black hedgehog male hedgehog with blue dots all over him walked over to them also with a gun. He wore some light blue jeans, a white t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and some black glasses that was covering his eyes.

"She said get down, you fools," He said. Scout and Blizzard frowned.

"We're not listening to you," Blizzard said angrily. The male hedgehog put the gun to his head.

"Get down or I'll shoot you," The male hedgehog said. Blizzard got down on the ground. The male hedgehog then pointed it at Scout. "You get down too," He said. Scout gulped then got down. Olivia looked at the female hedgehog that looked at her.

"Who are you?" Olivia asked. The female hedgehog laughed.

"I'm Trilly the hedgehog, and this is my brother Cooper," Trilly said, as she pointed at the male hedgehog.

"What do you want?" Olivia asked.

"We believe that you have some emeralds, and we want them all, now," Trilly said. Olivia shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Olivia lied. Cooper looked at her ad frowned.

"You know very well what we're talking about," Cooper said. Suddenly they heard sirens. "Come on just take her," Cooper said. Trilly grabbed Olivia's wrist and pulled her outside. Cooper hopped into a car then Trilly pushed Olivia into it. After that she hopped in.

"Let's get out of here," Trilly said. Cooper nodded then they drove off. Scout and Blizzard ran outside.

"Now she's gone!" Scout shouted. "We were too slow," Scout said angrily. Blizzard looked at him.

"You care?" Blizzard asked.

"Of course I care, she's my friend," Scout said, as he frowned. Blizzard nodded.

"They wanted our emeralds right?" Blizzard asked. Scout nodded. Blizzard showed Scout a chaos emerald. "They didn't get this one," Blizzard said. Scout nodded again.

"Okay, let's go look for Olivia!" Scout shouted then they ran off.

**In the After life**

Riley was walking around crying. It was just white everywhere. "Is anybody there?!" Riley shouted and looked around. Suddenly Blaze's master jumped in front of her. Riley looked up at him. "Who are you?" Riley asked, as she backed away.

"I'm Destructive," He said then picked her up. Riley looked confused.

"I'm Riley," Riley said sweetly. Destructive smiled evilly and nodded.

"Do you wish to go back to the real world, to live and to be with your so called father Range?" Destructive asked. Riley thought about Range and smiled a cute smile. Riley nodded.

"Yes, I want to be with my daddy," Riley said happily.

"As you wish," Destructive said then a bright light flashed. After that Riley and Destructive were gone.

**At an abandoned warehouse**

Olivia was tied up on a chair and Trilly and Cooper were admiring the four emeralds they took from Olivia. "Get me out of this rope!" Olivia shouted and tried to get out but failed. Cooper walked up to her. He kneeled down on one knee in front of her.

"There is one more emerald you have, now where is it?" Cooper asked. Olivia frowned.

"How should I know?" Olivia asked angrily. Cooper frowned.

"Don't lie to me," Cooper whispered into her ear.

"I'm not lying!" Olivia yelled angrily. Cooper stood up and walked over to Trilly.

"Trilly, I know she's lying, I know she knows where the emerald is," Cooper said, as he sighed.

"Then we'll hurt her to get her to talk," Trilly said angrily.

"No, we said we weren't gonna hurt anybody," Cooper said. While Trilly and Cooper were talking Olivia tried to get out. Suddenly she saw Blizzard sneak in and hid behind a box.

"If Blizzard's here, then that means Scout is too," Olivia thought happily. Suddenly she felt someone taking the rope off of her hands. She looked back behind her and saw Scout. Scout smiled at her then took the rope off. Olivia's arms were now free. Blizzard was still behind the box. He got from behind the box and spotted Trilly and Cooper's guns on a table. Blizzard crawled under the table then reached up for a gun. He got one then sat under the table for a while. He got out from under the table then grabbed Trilly from behind and pointed the gun at her head. Cooper quickly grabbed a gun and pointed it at Blizzard.

"Put the gun down or she dies," Blizzard said. Trilly closed her eyes.

"No, you put the gun down!" Cooper shouted. Suddenly Scout pointed a gun at Cooper.

"I think you're the one who needs to put the gun down," Scout said. Cooper looked behind him still pointing the gun towards Blizzard. Cooper frowned.

"I'll never put the gun down you fool," Cooper said angrily. Olivia was just watching. Cooper, Blizzard, and Scout started arguing. Olivia couldn't take it anymore and growled in frustration.

"All of you just put the guns down!" Olivia shouted angrily. Everybody looked at her. Scout put his gun down but not Cooper and Blizzard.

"Not in a million years," Cooper said, as he frowned.

"I said put the gun down now, you two!" Olivia yelled with rage.

"Make me," Cooper said angrily. Olivia was really mad now. She was about to jump on him but Scout held her back.

"No Olivia," Scout said. Olivia pushed him off of her and growled.

"Don't touch me," Olivia said. Scout looked at the floor sadly. Cooper looked back at Trilly. Trilly was crying and she had her eyes closed.

"Let her go," Cooper said.

"Why, you were gonna hurt us back at that store, if we didn't get down on the floor," Blizzard said angrily and squeezed Trilly. Trilly sighed sadly through tears. Cooper also sighed.

"We weren't gonna hurt anybody," Cooper said, as he looked at Blizzard. "We never hurt anybody in our whole life," Cooper said then dropped the gun. Blizzard let go of Trilly and dropped his gun. Trilly ran over to Cooper, hugged him, and cried in his chest. "Its okay sis, calm down," Cooper said, as he returned the hug. Scout walked over to Cooper.

"We would like our emeralds back," Scout said. Cooper let go of Trilly and handed Scout the emeralds plus another one and it was a star emerald.

"There you go," Cooper said then hugged Trilly again. Scout smiled.

"Thanks man," Scout said happily. Olivia walked up to Scout and looked at the emeralds. She smiled then looked at Cooper.

"Thanks for the extra emerald, it's really important to us," Olivia said. Cooper nodded.

"You're welcome, and I'm sorry about kidnapping you," Cooper said. Olivia nodded.

"We haven't told you our names, I'm Olivia," Olivia said.

"I'm Scout," Scout said happily.

"I'm Blizzard," Blizzard said. Cooper nodded.

"I'm Cooper the hedgehog," Cooper said then looked at Trilly in his arms.

"I…I'm Tr…Trilly the hedgehog," Trilly said nervously. After a minute Olivia sighed.

"Come on guys, let's go we still have a friend to save," Olivia said then they started walking off.

"Wait!" Cooper called out to them. They turned around and looked at him. "We'll come with you," Cooper said. Olivia thought for a minute then nodded.

"Alright come on," Olivia said. Trilly shook her head.

"Cooper no, I don't want to go with them," Trilly said. Cooper sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" Cooper asked. Trilly looked at the ground.

"Al…alright," Trilly replied. Cooper smiled then they all started to walk again.

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT

**Sorry it took so long! Please review! Chapter nine will come soon! **


	9. Chapter 9

**In the Future chapter nine**

**In the Future chapter nine**

Blaze, Silver, Yellow, F, and Typhoon were walking towards Futurestopolis in search of the rest of the emeralds. "I didn't know cities were still here," Silver said, as he looked at the city. Blaze nodded.

"We have four emeralds, I'm sure the others have found some already," Blaze said then started running. Silver, Yellow, F, and Typhoon were running right behind her. After a minute of running they made it to the city.

"I sense that five hedgehogs were at this city, and they have emeralds with them," F said, as she closed her eyes. Everyone looked at her.

"How do you know?" Silver asked. F opened her eyes and looked at Silver.

"It's just something I was born with," F said then looked at Yellow. Yellow looked at her. She blushed then looked away. Yellow also blushed and looked away. "He's so handsome and nice," F thought.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" Typhoon exclaimed happily and picked up a star emerald. He showed it to them.

"Where'd you get that?" Yellow asked.

"I got it from that man over there," Typhoon said and pointed towards a big guy that was walking towards them angrily.

"You stole it?!" F shouted angrily and frowned at Typhoon.

"Yeah!" Typhoon exclaimed joyfully. Suddenly the guy stopped in front of them.

"Yo, that fox there just stole my emerald," The guy said angrily and pointed at Typhoon. Typhoon gulped and went behind F. F frowned and looked at the guy.

"Look guy, we need that emerald to save a friend," F said, as she sighed. The guy laughed.

"Like I care!" The guy yelled and pushed F to the ground. Yellow went over to her and kneeled down beside her.

"F, are you okay?" Yellow asked with worry in his voice. F looked at him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay," F said, as she blushed. Silver and Blaze frowned.

"You don't have to push her like that, you creep!" Blaze shouted angrily.

"Yeah, you jerk!" Silver said, as he growled. The guy laughed then sighed.

"Fine, fine you win," The guy said then walked off. Yellow helped F up and then kissed her lips. F was really surprised and fainted. Yellow chuckled a little then picked her up. Blaze, Silver, and Typhoon were staring at him. Yellow looked at them.

"What?" Yellow asked. They all shook their heads then started walking. Suddenly they spotted Olivia, Scout, Blizzard, Cooper, and Trilly about to leave the city.

"Hey guys!" Blaze exclaimed then they all ran over to them. Olivia looked at them and smiled.

"Hi guys, how did you know we were here?" Olivia asked.

"We didn't, we just saw you guys," Blaze said. Silver looked at the three hedgehogs he never saw before.

"Who are they?" Silver asked, as he pointed at the three hedgehogs.

"The white one is Blizzard, the light orange one is Trilly, and the other one is Cooper," Olivia replied.

"Okay, I'm Silver," Silver said, as he smiled.

"I'm Blaze," Blaze said happily.

"I'm Typhoon!" Typhoon exclaimed joyfully.

"I'm Yellow and this is Fahrenheit," Yellow said, as he pointed at Fahrenheit in his arms.

"It's nice to meet you all," Cooper said, as he smiled.

"Yeah…you guys have some good names," Trilly said, as she backed behind her brother some.

"I'm just here to help," Blizzard said.

"So how many emeralds do you guys have now?" Scout asked.

"Um, we have about five emeralds," Blaze replied, as she showed them all five emeralds. Blaze had one sol emerald, two chaos emeralds, and two star emeralds.

"Wow, we have four emeralds," Scout said, as he showed them their emeralds. Scout had two sol emeralds, one chaos emerald, and one star emerald.

"I wonder how many emeralds the other's have," Silver said, as he looked at the sky.

**In a city called Emeraldstopolis**

Range, Cody, Mali, Z-Factor, Y-Factor, and Calcium were walking around an emerald city where everything was emerald. "Cities are still here too?" Cody asked, as he looked around. Z-Factor looked at him.

"What, you've never been to a city?" Z-Factor asked. Cody looked at him.

"No, I live in a city," Cody said.

"Then why did you say that?" Z-Factor asked.

"Well, I just thought Iblis took over everything," Cody said.

"Who's Iblis?" Z-Factor asked.

"I don't like to talk about it," Cody replied. Z-Factor nodded. Range was still crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Riley," Range said through tears. Mali looked at him then grabbed his hand. Range looked at her sadly then looked away.

"Don't cry Range, she wouldn't want you to cry," Mali said sadly with tears in her eyes. Range ignored her and continued to cry. After a while of walking they made it to an emerald building. Range sat down on a rock and stopped crying.

"There's an emerald in that building, I just know it," Calcium said, as she pointed at the building.

"Okay, let's go then," Y-Factor said then walked in with Z-Factor and Calcium following him. Cody and Mali stayed outside. Range was frowning.

"Range, we're going to walk around the city," Cody said then grabbed Mali's hand. Mali blushed. Range didn't say anything and sighed. Cody and Mali then walked off.

**Back in Futurestopolis**

Blaze and the gang were walking around Futurestopolis. "Hey Olivia, weren't you guys leaving the city?" Blaze asked. Olivia looked at her.

"Yeah, but I just realized that we didn't check all over the city," Olivia replied. Suddenly they spotted two chaos emeralds on the ground. They walked over to them and picked them up.

"Now we have seven emeralds!" Silver exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Blaze exclaimed happily. Suddenly the sky became dark then Destructive appeared in the sky along with Riley. Riley wasn't a baby anymore she looked like a teenaged girl now. She now wore a red tank top, a black skirt that went above her knees, and some black boots.

"BLAZE!!" Destructive yelled with rage. Everyone looked up to see them in the sky. Blaze's eyes widened. "BLAZE, ARE YOU TRYING TO DESTROY ME AFTER I JUST SAVED YOU FROM THE AFTER LIFE?!" Destructive shouted angrily.

"I…I'm sorry…master," Blaze said with tears in her eyes. Silver got in front of Blaze and frowned.

"Leave Blaze alone!" Silver shouted. Destructive just laughed.

"I'LL NEVER LEAVE HER ALONE, FOOLISH HEDGEHOG!!" Destructive yelled through laughter.

"Well if you want to mess with her, you'll have to go through us first!" Yellow exclaimed and laid F down on the ground.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted and got ready to fight. F woke up and got ready to fight too.

"Riley my servant, take care of these fools," Destructive said, as he smiled evilly.

"As you wish, my master," Riley said, as some dark flames surrounded her.

**Back in Emeraldstopolis**

Range was still sitting down. Suddenly the sky turned dark. Range looked at the sky and sighed. Suddenly Cody and Mali came back with the rest of the sol emeralds, the rest of the chaos emeralds and the rest of the star emeralds. "We found some more emeralds!" Cody exclaimed and showed Range. Range didn't say anything and sighed sadly. Z-Factor, Y-Factor, and Calcium came out of the building.

"Hey we didn't find any emeralds in there," Z-Factor said.

"It's okay, because we found some emeralds already," Mali said happily. Suddenly a big ball of light surrounded them all. Calcium looked around.

"What's going on?" Calcium asked nervously.

"How am I supposed to know?" Y-Factor asked then they all vanished.

**Back in Futurestopolis**

Everyone was on the ground beaten up by Riley. Suddenly Range and the others appeared there. Cody saw Silver and ran over to him. He kneeled down beside him. "Silver are you alright?" Cody asked. Silver looked at him tiredly.

"I think so," Silver said then suddenly all the seven chaos emeralds, all the seven sol emeralds, and all the seven star emeralds surrounded Silver and Blaze. Range looked up in the sky and saw Riley.

"Riley?" Range asked, as he stared at her. Riley looked at him and frowned. Silver turned into Super Silver and Blaze turned into Burning Blaze. Silver looked the same but his fur was gold. Blaze had powerful flames around her. Destructive stared at them and got ready to fight them.

"Riley, get ready to fight these foolish animals!" Destructive shouted.

"As you wish, master," Riley said and got ready. Silver used his telekinesis to throw big objects at Riley and Blaze was fighting Destructive.

"Take this!" Silver shouted and threw a big rock at Riley. Riley got hit and started falling to the ground. Range caught her in his arms and stared at her. Riley passed out.

"Riley, it is you," Range said, as he smiled. Blaze was throwing balls of flames to Destructive and Destructive kept on blocking them.

"Die!" Destructive yelled and threw some dark balls at Blaze. Blaze moved out the way then put her hands out in front of her.

"Burning flames!" Blaze shouted then a really powerful flame hit Destructive. Destructive cried out in pain then faded. Blaze started to fade too. Silver flew up to her crying.

"Blaze! Why are you fading too?" Silver asked through tears. Blaze smiled then placed her hand on Silver's cheek.

"Silver don't cry, I have to be gone because I died, remember," Blaze said. Everybody was watching Blaze and Silver sadly. Silver started crying harder.

"But Blaze you're my friend and…I love you," Silver said sadly. Suddenly Blaze kissed him. Silver returned it. After that they parted.

"I love you too Silver, don't forget that," Blaze said. Silver nodded then stopped crying. Suddenly Blaze was gone and the sky was back to normal. Silver landed on the ground and turned back to normal. Everyone looked at him.

"Silver, Blaze still loves you no matter what," Olivia said then hugged him.

"Yeah," Cody said with tears in his eyes and hugged Silver too. Mali nodded crying and also hugged Silver. Silver sighed and returned the hugs. Range was still holding Riley. Suddenly Riley started turning back into a baby. Range smiled and hugged her. Riley woke up and returned the hug.

"I love you daddy," Riley said, as she returned the hug.

"I…I love you too," Range said happily. Yellow hugged F. F returned.

"Who are those other animals?" F asked.

"I don't know, a friend of Silver's maybe," Yellow said. F nodded then sighed. Cody and Mali held hands and smiled at each other.

"I always want ed to do this Mali," Cody said then kissed her. Mali blushed then fainted. Cody held her then sat down with her still in his arms. Z-Factor, Y-Factor, and Calcium left. Cooper and Trilly were talking.

"What was that all about?" Cooper asked.

"I don't know, let's just get out of here," Trilly said then they left. Typhoon was jumping around shouting with joy.

"hurray for Blaze and Silver!" Typhoon shouted and happily. Olivia looked at Blizzard and walked up to him.

"Uh Blizzard, I'm sorry for being mean to you," Olivia said then kissed his cheek. Blizzard blushed.

"Um, it's okay," Blizzard said still blushing. Olivia nodded then walked up to Scout. Scout looked at her.

"Oh, hi Olivia," Scout said. Olivia nodded then kissed him quickly. Scout and Olivia both blushed.

"I thought you hated me," Scout said. Olivia hugged him.

"Well now I don't, I love you," Olivia said.

"I love you too Olivia," Scout said, as he returned the hug. Silver smiled then looked at the sky.

"Goodbye Blaze, and I'll always love you too," Silver whispered.

THE END OF IN THE FUTURE

**Thank you for reading chaogirl101! And thanks for the reviews! See ya!**


End file.
